blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Hakumen
Birthplace: England Birthday: February.14 Blood Type: A Height: 208 cm Weight: 155 kg Summary One of the six heroes, Hakumen is a samurai-like cyborg wielding a sword as tall as he is and wearing a mask that completely hides his face. After the defeat of the Black Beast, Hakumen attempted to warn the people that they needed to "repent for their sins" lest the Black Beast return. Unhappy about having the finger pointed at them, the people trapped him in the "Edge" of the Boundary for ninety years until he was finally released by Kokonoe to serve her own agenda. He has since become Kokonoe's unwilling test-subject, often finding his battles interrupted by her much to his agitation. During his journey, he has also shown tremendous respect towards Bang, and his unyielding spirit, something truly out-of-character for Hakumen. Hakumen often says that his sword will purify the world of sin and vanquish that which is evil. In truth, Hakumen is Jin wearing the Susano'o unit, having traveled back in time via the Boundary. He now possesses the ability to generate seemingly indefinite amounts of energy at will, and his sword is apparently capable of killing characters that otherwise could not be killed or would simply regenerate (i.e. Ragna and ν-13). In the first war of magic, Hakumen acted as the leader. Even though he dislikes his brother Ragna, he hates Hazama even more. In truth, Hakumen is a past incarnation of Jin from the future, whose soul was bound to the Susano'o unit after falling into the Gates of Sheol and saved by Rachel Alucard. Realizing that he was such a terrible man during his time as Jin, Hakumen fights to atone for his sins of the past, and chose to discard that name (according to Continuum Shift). He also has a long catchphrase which he often spouts before a match begins (sometimes shortened): "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!" Abilities Being one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen possesses exceptional strength incomprehensible to the norm. The armor, Sankishin Susano'o, bestows him with incredible fighting prowess, allowing him to tap into infinite reserves of power, enabling him to fight for prolonged periods of time without rest and to increase his own strength. The various eyes adorned all over the armor suggest that they are for sight enhancement as the helmet features no visor. His weapon of choice is Nox Nyctores, Ookami, a nodachi with an odd blunt tip in place of a sharp point. The sword is attached to a sheath on his back with a slot to allow him to draw the sword without straining his arm due to its long length. Hakumen repeatedly claims that despite its cursed nature, it is a weapon meant to destroy evil, hinting that it may have holy properties. Hakumen's Drive, Zanshin, allows him to project energy barriers that repel enemy attacks and allow him to effectively counter advances towards him. Unlike the other characters who have a Drive Gauge, Hakumen uses a special 8-point gauge that allows him to pull off all of his special attacks, which can be filled up by countering attacks. eTrivia *Hakumen calls Jubei and Kokonoe "grimalkin". This, of course, means "evil or old cat". If this is true, then me must think the Kaka clan as "evil" to the extent of mocking his old friend. And, at one point, when meeting Jubei, his old friend tells him to stop calling him "grimalkin", causing Hakumen to call Jubei "-malkin". Jubei then asks, "Who the hell calls a cat '-malkin' these days?" *Until the player gets to Hakumen's ending where he fights Ragna and kills him, no one knows that Hakumen is Jin. Rachel points to this in a way when you get one of Jin's endings(Where she asks if Jin would like to become a "real hero"), or when you meet her in one of Hakumen's paths. In Continuum Shift, Hakumen directly confronts Jin in his story and defeats a bewildered Jin, while Hakumen chastises Jin's obsessiveness. *It seems Hakumen is afraid of getting "upgraded" by Kokonoe. *Hakumen's Guilty Gear counterparts come in the form of both Baiken and Justice. From the former, he borrows her vengeful and callous nature as well as the samurai motif while the basic design and meaning of the namesake from the latter. Strangely, both characters are female. **After the console release, Hakumen borrows more similarities with Order Sol, being a version of a character that somewhat came from the past, although while Order Sol is really Sol from the past, Hakumen is instead the future Jin thrown into the past. *Along with Rachel and Arakune, Hakumen is one of the few who do not appear to have a skeleton. This is caused for the fact he's just a suit of armor(apperently), but still will get shocked. His insides appears as his armor outline, wires, and orb-shaped items(possibly power sources). Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes